1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly relates to a comfortable wireless communication device that provides simplicity and familiarity of operation.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication connects people of all ages on virtually every continent throughout the world through, for example, cellular telephones, paging units, wireless networking, and low-tier radio telephones. Since their introduction, cellular telephones in particular have helped the world overcome barriers of physical distance while providing a convenient method for communication. Cellular telephones offer convenience as a cellular telephone user can place a call from almost any location in the service area. As service areas expand, the convenience offered increases and the cost of wireless communication devices and services decreases.
Although cellular telephones have become less expensive to purchase and operate, they have proliferated in capabilities and features. A typical cellular telephone user seeks to take advantage of wireless communication while traveling, walking, or commuting. Thus, the modern cellular telephone design has been increasingly smaller and lighter to increase transportability of the device. Additionally, the features of the modern cellular telephone have developed to include, for example, calendars, personalized phone books, instant messaging capabilities, web browsing capabilities, and even digital camera capabilities. Though most of the features are accessible through the cellular telephone's display, the complexity of features and reduction in size of cellular telephones makes it cumbersome for many to program these features.
For example, a senior citizen may possess a cellular telephone for emergency use, to communicate with family members, or to defray the cost of long distance calls. A senior citizen may only desire to program the cellular telephone with a minimal number of telephone numbers, but the complexity required to program the cellular telephone and the decreasing size of the telephone can make it difficult to program these numbers. The small size of the keys combined with aging fine motor coordination may lead a senior citizen to struggle with the simple task of placing a call. Thus, although wireless communication has become more convenient to the average user, the operation of the cellular telephone itself has become too burdensome of an operation for the average senior citizen to endure.
Further, the smaller form factor of today's cellular telephones has reduced the size of the earpiece and speaker significantly. The reduced size of these components can make it difficult to interface the earpiece with the ear. It can be, for example, especially difficult for senior citizens to interface the earpiece with their ear; however, no one is necessarily immune to this difficulty.